


A first date worth waiting for

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Frog Cards, Drabble, First Dates, H/D LDWS Round 9, Harry's poorly stocked kitchen, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Harry should have learned by now that rushing into things was a recipe for disaster, and sex on a first date definitely counted as rushing.





	A first date worth waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for [Week Two of H/D LDWS Round 9](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1476395.html).
> 
> The prompt was "Chocolate Frog Cards" and the exact word count required was 370. Excluding scene breaks, dashes and ellipses, this drabble meets the word limit.
> 
> Thank you ever so much to my beta, [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/profile).

Harry should have learned by now that rushing into things was a recipe for disaster, and sex on a first date definitely counted as rushing.

Only... he and Draco couldn’t have taken things much slower if they’d tried. It had taken them two years to become friends, followed by months of flirting before Harry even realised he fancied the bloke. They’d been dancing around each other for so long that even Ron had sighed with relief when Harry finally asked Draco out.

After all that waiting, it was inevitable that when Draco arrived for their date, their tentative kiss hello would escalate into fierce snogging in the hallway, followed by a frantic rush to Harry’s bedroom.

Forty minutes and a spectacular blowjob later, Draco looked wonderfully relaxed. His normally immaculate hair was almost as messy as Harry’s, and his pale skin, still flushed, contrasted starkly against Harry’s navy bedsheets.

Draco’s stomach growled, interrupting Harry’s admiration.

“Hungry?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Obviously. I was expecting dinner.”

Harry gestured at the open door. “ _Accio food!_ ”

Thirty seconds later, a single chocolate frog drifted into the room. Draco grabbed it and continued watching the doorway expectantly. When nothing else followed, he stared at Harry in disbelief.

“That’s it? That’s all the food you have?”

Harry shrugged. “Looks like it.”

“Merlin.” Draco shook his head. He unwrapped the frog and passed half to Harry before taking the card from the box.

Harry took a bite, his own hunger awakening as silky-sweet chocolate flooded his mouth. His enjoyment was ruined, however, by the predatory grin on Draco’s face.

“What?”

Draco cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

“Harry James Potter,” Draco announced with relish, pausing to savour Harry’s look of horror. “Also known as ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and ‘The Saviour’.

“Oh god,” Harry groaned.

Draco’s composure shattered as he turned the card over to look at the picture. “ _Look at your face!_ ” he howled. “What’s with the basilisk glare?!”

“The photographer caught me off guard!” Harry protested, but his words were lost to Draco’s laughter as picture-Harry stormed out of view.

“Moving on,” Harry said, hastily changing the subject. “Shall we order a takeaway?”

Draco smirked. “My _Saviour_! I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
